Never There
by dampit07
Summary: He's never there when I awake. Why? He's there when I go to sleep. Why not stay? Slash HarryDraco. This is my first fanfic. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Never There

He's never been their when I wake up. He must leave when I fall asleep or sometime shortly after. I know he is still there when I fall asleep. I know this because I can feel his soft warm hands touching my naked body as we lay there in the soft sheets. His hands are nothing like my last loves hands. His hands were cold and rough to the touch. I wake up. I lay there and smell the sheets where I know he was laying when I fell asleep. I sit up in bed to rub my eyes and stretch. As I move the sheets to the side and I stand up the chill of the cool air flows over my body. When it flows over my penis I run to my dresser and pull on some boxers fast to stop the cool air, to quit making my penis tingle. I get dressed really fast and head down to the Great Hall.

When I enter the Great Hall I go and sit with Malfoy. As I go to sit Malfoy stand up and sits down with me. As he does this I see the glare that the stupid fuck Ron Weasley gives me. That fucking bastard, I wish he would burn in hell for enernitty. We quit being friends when Malfoy and I first started to date. The son of a bitch didn't have any problem with me and our Perfessor Snape dating. As soon as Draco and I started he's been a fucking jack ass. After breakfast Draco and I had to go practice Quiditch. It sucks ass that Dumbledore won't let me switch house teams, so I can be in Slytherins and be on the same team as Draco. After Quiditch practice it was time for potions class. 

Potions class was boring from the beginning. Draco and I sit next to each other in the Last row to the very right of the classroom. All we did was take notes. I got done with my notes. So I snaked my hand over to Malfoys crotch and started to rub. After about a minute Draco must have wanted more, because he took my hand and put it into his boxers. I started to rub his penis as it rapidly got harder. When it felt hard enough to me I unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. I made my hand into an O around his penis and started to beat him off. After about two or three minutes he pulled my hand out of his boxers and buttoned and zipped his pants up. Potions was over. We walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts and on the way Malfoy got a great idea. He will ask to go to the bathroom. He will go and then wait for me there, then I ask to use the restroom and meet Malfoy in there. Defense Against the Dark Arts started and Draco waited about five minutes until asking. He asked and them went. Then I waited about five minutes and went and asked and then went.

As I was walking to the bathroom to meet with me lover I came across Peeves the Poltergist. As he floated by me I heard him say quire. So you know me that ticked me off and I raised my wand and did flamendo on him and knocked him on his transparent ass. Then I walked away and turned the corner and who do I meet up with but Nearly Headless Nick. He asked me how Draco was doing and then how Ron was doing. I said I didn't give a fuck how Ron was doing. Then he asked what he heard coming from from the hall and I told him that I was walking to the bathroom and Peeves past me and said quire so I knocked him on his ass. Then I left and meet you here. Then Nearly Headless Nick left to go find Peeves and I went to go to the bathroom. When I got to the door I opened it up, and the was.


	2. Entering the Bathroom

Entering the Bathroom

Nothing was there. I thought that Malfoy would be standing there waiting for me to arrive but no, nothing. As I walk to the end of the stalls, I still see nothing. I walk back. As I got to the 3rd stall back I feel someones gental hands touch my waist and a soft voice in my ear "Follow my hands and don't look back." Instantly after I feel this long hard cock rub up against my ass. It felt so good that I got somewhat hard and I hat to arch back into it. He starts to walk backwards into the very end stall. As he locks the door he tells me I can look. Draco takes his off right away. When his shirt came off he took my shirt off for me. Then he took of his pants, then he took off my pants, as he did this he glided his soft hand over my hard cock. Then he took his boxers off. Then he did something totally unexpected, he took off my boxers with his mouth. He got all of my boxers off except for around my erection. As he makes it drop to the ground he started to suck my cock. Malfoy sucked my dick so good. "Mal...Mal...Malfoy...harder...harder...harder." I screamed as Draco sucked my lustious long hard cock. Draco pulled Harry's dick out of his mouth and stood up. When he stud up fully he kissed Harry on the lips and pushed his head down telling Harry to suck is Penis without words. As Harry went down to suck Draco's hard cock he licked Draco's nipples and kissed his stumach and licked his navel. As I sucked Draco's hard taisty cock I noticed he already had pre-cum on his penis. I sucked his penis until he came. "Harry...Harry...uh...uh...Harry." Draco screamed as he cam in Harry's mouth. Then Harry stood up and started to french kiss Draco. When Draco pulled back from Harry's kiss he turned around and bent over to pick up his close to put them on. As he bent over Harry grabbed Draco's hips and shoved his penis into Draco's ass. Draco felt this and decided to stay bent over because it felt so good. Draco moaned as Harry pulled and pushed his hard cock in and out of Draco's tight ass. When Harry pulled his long hard cock out of Draco's cum filled ass he noticed Draco had some cum running down his penis and balls so harry bent down and licked all the cum off. Then they got dressed and made out in the stall a little. Then they left the bathroom and went back to class, after being in the bathroom for about forty five minutes of having sex.


End file.
